


Грани судьбы: Потерянный

by KimKanejae



Series: Грани судьбы [6]
Category: Buzz (Korea Band), DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, Super Junior
Genre: Fantasy, M/M, Magic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 09:38:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16490162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimKanejae/pseuds/KimKanejae
Summary: Ощущение потерянности покидает Хичоля только когда в его поле зрения находится Чонсу.





	Грани судьбы: Потерянный

**Author's Note:**

> написано для fandom K-Pop 2018.  
> 

Жизнь медийной личности может казаться кому-то интересной, захватывающей и приносящей удовольствие. Когда-то так думал и сам Хичоль. Только кроме этого она заставляет держать язык за зубами и носить десятки масок: нельзя показывать себя настоящего и говорить всё, что думаешь. Иначе мир шоу-бизнеса тебя просто съест с потрохами и даже не подавится. Ты обязан быть сильным, улыбаться через немогу и терпеть негатив в свою сторону: всем нравиться невозможно.

Иногда Хичолю кажется, что он теряет себя за многочисленными масками довольного жизнью ведущего различных программ. Да, он не слабый духом и правда получает удовольствие от своей работы, а также любовь от фанатов и поддержку от друзей. Но в какой-то момент он понимает, что этого недостаточно, чтобы вернуть себя и найти путь обратно из этого мира недосказанности (и даже лжи).

А порой он и вовсе думает, что находится не на своём месте — ему кажется, что он должен быть где-то _не здесь_.

Кёнхун — лучший друг, с которым он познакомился на одной из передач, где они оба являются ведущими — говорит, что Хичоль зря загоняется. Ведь у него в жизни есть практически всё, о чём могут мечтать люди: он знаменит, его узнают на улице, любят фанаты, он знаком с множеством звёзд, у него роскошный дом, питомцы и много друзей. И где ещё может быть его место, как не в этом мире? Хичолю на это остаётся только согласно кивать, заталкивать сомнения вглубь себя и снова натягивать на лицо улыбку.

Только пустота и чувство потерянности никуда не исчезают.

Нет, Хичоль искренне благодарен Кёнхуну за поддержку (он всегда готов выслушать, даёт советы в трудные моменты, просто находится рядом, когда это нужно), но негативные мысли всё равно не покидают его голову.

Даже сейчас, на съёмках «Knowing Bros» Хичоль думает о том, как бы ему взять перерыв от всех передач, в которых он участвует, и уехать куда-нибудь банально отдохнуть. Но также он понимает, что ему это не удастся: их слишком много. Кроме «братьев», он ведущий ещё и в «Weekly Idol» (пусть и временный), «Life Bar», наставник в «Idol School». И это не говоря о «Kiss the radio» и программах, куда его периодически зовут на замену или просто провести церемонию награждения в конце года.

Сказать, что Хичоль устаёт от этого всего — ничего не сказать. Его это жутко выматывает — и в моральном, и в физическом плане, — но он всё равно любит свою работу.

Ну где ещё можно вживую увидеть Мино, треплющего Ходона за щёки, и смеющийся с этой картины весь состав WINNER и iKON? Или танцующего Донхёка под одобряющие комментарии Ханбина. Или услышать откровенные истории от iKON, часть которых вырежут и ни за что не пустят в эфир: для телевидения это было бы слишком.

Хичоль искренне смеётся над нелепой историей Сынхуна, подкалывает его вместе с Джину и Сугыном, переключается на Кёнхуна, ляпнувшего какую-то глупость, и получает от него обиженный взгляд, после чего успокаивает свои назойливые мысли и полностью переводит внимание на работу. В конце концов, она является не только причиной его сомнений и усталости, но ещё и отвлекающим фактором от этих самых мыслей. Замкнутый круг, честное слово.

После окончания съёмок к нему подходит Кёнхун, спрашивает о самочувствии и планах на вечер, приглашая к себе, но Хичоль вынужден отказаться: у него ещё радиоэфир через несколько часов. Кёнхун хлопает его по плечу, говорит, чтобы он не перетруждался, желает удачного эфира и уходит из гримёрки вслед за Санмином и Сугыном.

Оставшись один, Хичоль переводит взгляд на зеркало и грустно усмехается: мешки под глазами видно даже за макияжем, бледное лицо осунулось, да и в целом выглядит он не очень. Неудивительно, что сегодня в перерыве между съёмками к нему подходил Мино и спрашивал о самочувствии.

Только вот времени на разглядывание собственного отражения, как и на жалость к себе, у Хичоля нет: ему нужно ещё зайти перекусить перед эфиром и успеть добраться до студии через все пробки.

Но, к его счастью, машин по пути оказывается не так много, и поэтому приезжает он на полчаса раньше необходимого, идёт за кофе к автомату в коридоре и болтает всё это время с Хонки — техником на радио, следившим за оборудованием, и просто хорошим другом Хичоля.

На протяжении сегодняшнего эфира Хичолю приходится отвечать на большее количество звонков, нежели обычно, читать десятки комментариев, задавать каверзные вопросы приглашённой гостье — Сою, — но он со всем справляется на отлично: его искренне хвалит Хонки и благодарит за интересное интервью Сою.

А после Хичоль звучно ругается, стоит ему только выйти на улицу. За несколько часов погода ухудшилась: поднялся сильный ветер и разыгралась колючая метель. Закутавшись в пальто и намотав в несколько слоёв шарф, Хичоль вздыхает. Несмотря на холод и снег, он решает идти до дома пешком — как и всегда после радио, ведь квартира находится в паре кварталов от студии, — но уже спустя минут пять готов пожалеть об этом.

Ну кому понравится прогулка перед сном в такую стужу? Никому. Вот и Хичолю не нравится, но деваться уже некуда: не ехать же одну остановку, да к тому же транспорт ещё ждать придётся.

Когда он доходит до дома, то ему хочется лишь двух вещей: принять горячую ванну и лечь под десяток одеял и покрывал спать. Но он замечает молодого парня на противоположной стороне проезжей части и, сказать честно, не верит собственным глазам: отсюда можно увидеть, что тот сидит на открытой остановке в одном красном свитере и тонких дырявых джинсах, держа в руках бумажный стаканчик (наверняка уже давно остывшего) кофе, и выглядит при этом слишком счастливым для человека, который — по-хорошему — должен был замёрзнуть в подобной одежде в такую отвратительную погоду.

И улыбается при этом так, словно вокруг не середина зимы, снег не попадает за шиворот и ветер не пронизывает одежду насквозь, а начало лета, солнце ярко светит и ни облака на небе. А после они встречаются взглядами, тот улыбается ещё шире, и вокруг него тускло разливается оранжевое свечение, а Хичоль чувствует, как усталость, плохое настроение и даже холод немного отступают. Но внезапно выражение лица незнакомца резко сменяется на абсолютно нечитаемое.

И тогда Хичоль решает подойти к нему и уже делает шаг в его сторону, чтобы хотя бы поприветствовать, но парень кивает куда-то ему за спину, и стоит ему посмотреть туда — ничего интересного он там, конечно, не обнаруживает, — а после повернуться обратно, как незнакомец исчезает, оставляя за собой лишь радужную дымку. Серьёзно, тот словно растворяется в воздухе: машин мимо не проезжало, транспорта тоже не было, и не мог же он пешком уйти далеко, тем более в такую метель?

Усталость вдруг накатывает на Хичоля с удвоенной силой, и он понимает, что единственное, чего действительно сейчас хочет — это лечь спать. Он добирается до дома, бросает взгляд в сторону зеркала в лифте и замирает: с его пальцев срываются едва заметные зелёные искры. Хичоль зажмуривается, трясёт головой в разные стороны, а когда он открывает глаза и снова смотрит на своё отражение, то ничего подобного больше не видит.

Он думает, что это всё могло ему показаться. Слишком много странных и необъяснимых вещей за столь короткое время, и вообще ему кажется, что у него какие-то галлюцинации, не иначе. Ну как ещё можно объяснить все эти цветные пятна перед глазами? Он вымотан работой и просто перетрудился, вот и мерещится всякое.

Спать, спать и ещё раз спать.

Конечно, он чувствует, что он совсем без сил, но не настолько, чтобы отключиться сразу, стоит только коснуться головой подушки.

Или настолько.

Ему снится глубокое и красивое море, небольшой дом на песчаном берегу, зелёный сад во дворе и старинный фонограф на крыльце, разбавляющий тишину приятной и красивой мелодией, под стать здешней атмосфере.

Хичоль отчётливо ощущает уют и спокойствие, исходящие от этого места.

А потом вся безмятежность резко разлетается на осколки от дикого вопля неизвестного существа. Шум борьбы и вой животного раздаются с холма слева, и когда Хичоль поворачивается туда, то замечает того самого парня с остановки и уродливого, отдалённо напоминающего человека существо тёмно-серого цвета с пустотой на месте глаз, длинными когтями, кривым носом и ртом.

Вокруг них летают жёлтые и радужные искры, причём последних больше в разы — как по размеру, так и по количеству, — и стоит им коснуться этого чудовища, как те или иные части его тела исчезают, а после буквально падают с неба на землю. Существо рычит, замахивается израненными лапами на незнакомца, но падает замертво, когда в районе его груди появляется огромное радужное свечение, разделяя его туловище на две части. Хичоль видит, как тот парень переводит дыхание, оглядывает труп, щёлкает пальцами, и останки растворяются всё в той же радужной дымке, а после поднимает голову и замирает, глядя в глаза Хичоля.

Последнее, что он запоминает из этого сна — яркие блики света разных цветов, нечитаемое выражение лица незнакомца и тонкие зелёные лианы, вьющиеся друг по другу в его сторону.

Он просыпается резко, словно от падения. Только вот он уверен, что его никто никуда не толкал, а ощущение такое, будто он откуда-то упал на диван, вот и сидит теперь в неестественной после пробуждения позе. Он готов списать это на что угодно, вплоть до последствий странного сна. А потом замечает, что находится в гостиной, а не в спальне, и вот теперь начинает судорожно пытаться понять, что, чёрт возьми, творится.

В том, что он точно засыпал в своей постели, он уверен. И увиденное было слишком реалистично, несмотря на абсурдность происходящего, но Хичоль просто отказывается верить в то, что это всё — правда. В жизни такого не бывает и быть не может. Он просто переутомился, и, кажется, ему действительно стоит взять перерыв ото всех передач и отдохнуть.

Однако его планам и желаниям не было дано сбыться: в следующие две недели ничего подобного не случается, сам Хичоль даже умудряется забыть о происшествии и по привычке делает вид, что всё в порядке. Он, как и всегда, полностью погружён в работу, на выходных встречается с Кёнхуном или Хонки: они сидят в барах, кафе, у кого-нибудь дома, разговаривают на всевозможные темы, играют в видеоигры и смотрят новые фильмы или дорамы.

Жизнь не меняется после того случая, и Хичоль правда уже уверен в том, что все события того дня — выдумка истощённого организма. Пока летом — спустя полгода — он не замечает вокруг себя зелёное свечение после едва ощутимого толчка в грудь. Но он дома, и рядом никого не было в этот момент.

Из него словно выбили весь воздух, заменив чем-то более невесомым, но не менее важным, нежели кислород. А потом появляется вьющаяся, подобно лианам, дымка, и исчезает через какое-то время, оставляя еле заметные искры, которые вскоре тоже растворяются.

Хичолю хочется побиться головой хотя бы обо что-нибудь: сейчас он не может списать это всё на усталость, ведь до этого было два выходных, да и нагрузка на работе уменьшилась вместе с количеством передач, в которых он постоянный участник. А значит, с ним действительно происходит что-то странное, и, сказать по правде, это уже начинает его пугать. Только этого ему и не хватает для полного счастья.

Следующие дни он внимательно следит за любыми изменениями как в нём самом, так и в окружении, но не замечает ничего удивительного, интересного или просто необъяснимого: всё снова идёт своим чередом, как и раньше.

Он даже делится переживаниями с Кёнхуном, и, вопреки всем ожиданиям, тот его спокойно выслушивает, советует взять отпуск и рвануть куда-нибудь заграницу. Говорит, что это от переутомления, и даже обещает помочь с тем, чтобы отпроситься на неделю с работы, за что Хичоль искренне его благодарит.

Неделя, проведённая на Чеджу, идёт ему на пользу, и возвращается он с новыми силами и готовый вновь погрузиться с головой в работу. Отдых — это, конечно, очень хорошо, но не отвлекает от негативных мыслей, поселившихся глубоко в душе на постоянной основе. Ведь, кроме уже имеющихся ранее поводов для беспокойства, у него появились и новые. Хотя после той необъяснимой «вспышки зелёного цвета» Хичолю кажется, что дышать стало как-то легче. Нет, он по-прежнему не ощущает себя на своём месте и чувствует пустоту внутри себя, но уже не так остро, как прежде.

Может, дело просто в том, что он уже привык к подобному состоянию, и не реагирует так бурно, как раньше. А из-за всех этих мистических случаев загоняться и вовсе нет смысла.

К тому же, судя по тому, что на протяжении нескольких месяцев снова ничего не происходит, Хичоль, наконец, может успокоиться и жить дальше, как раньше.

Только кто его вообще спрашивает? Правильно, никто.

Потому что он снова встречается с тем самым парнем с остановки и сна. И на этот раз Хичоль уверен, что он — реален, несмотря на то, что не может (поверить в это) подобрать правильных слов, чтобы объяснить хотя бы самому себе.

Хичоль идёт по улице и даже не задумывается о том, что делает в следующее мгновение, когда тянет руку к чужому плечу человека, одетого в _тот самый_ красный свитер — он слишком бросается в глаза в этой серой толпе, так что не заметить его очень сложно.

Незнакомец резко оборачивается, и когда он переводит взгляд на Хичоля, тяжело вздыхает, но мягко улыбается. А всё вокруг внезапно замирает: кто-то не опускает на землю ногу, кто-то не доносит до уха мобильный телефон, машины также стоят на месте. Словно кто-то остановил время.

— Кто ты такой? — спрашивает Хичоль первое, что вертится на языке. И это его действительно волнует больше всего, если не брать во внимание всё то, что с ним происходило до этого, но он считает, что всё выяснять нужно по порядку, а не прыгать с темы на тему.

Однако отвечать ему не спешат — лишь качают головой, осторожно убирают руку со своего плеча, произносят тихое «пока рано», так, что Хичоль скорее это читает по губам, нежели правда слышит, и отходят на шаг назад. Поток людей снова начинает движение, а незнакомец, пользуясь этим, быстро направляется к переулку и исчезает оттуда в облаке радужной дымки.

Отлично.

Хичоль может предположить, что это что-то вроде портала, но как в это поверить и не сойти с ума? Магии не существует и Хичоль отказывается воспринимать увиденное даже сейчас.

Но одно он знает теперь наверняка — тот парень ему не померещился. Ни тогда, на остановке, ни сейчас.

Ни через две недели в кафе.

Поддавшись порыву и уступив любопытству — ведь это заведение только недавно открылось, — Хичоль заходит в уютную кофейню, украшенную неоновыми вывесками. В помещении кто-то играет на фортепиано, и Хичоль, заказав себе латте, направляется в соседний зал, откуда раздаётся мелодия. И он совсем не ожидал увидеть здесь _того самого_ незнакомца.

Тот сидит в углу за столиком, с гордой и счастливой улыбкой наблюдает за музыкантом. У него абсолютно безмятежное выражение лица, которое тут же сменяется на нечитаемое, стоит им встретиться взглядами. Хичоль, кивнув самому себе, делает шаг в сторону дальнего столика, но замирает, услышав невероятно красивый голос, плавно протягивающий слова. И, конечно, стоит ему отвлечься на парня, который стоит около фортепиано и покачивает головой в такт мелодии, как его незнакомец исчезает, снова оставляя за собой лишь радужную дымку.

Вздохнув, Хичоль всё же доходит до того столика и садится, замечая на себе изучающий взгляд парня, играющего на фортепиано, а после тот как-то хитро улыбается, качает головой и тоже начинает петь.

Что же, может, Хичоль и не узнал ровным счётом ничего, но зато хотя бы время провёл замечательно: дуэт музыканта и подпевающего ему парня невозможно описать словами. Он вызывает слишком большую гамму чувств и эмоций, но именно этим и цепляет. Покидая кофейню и направляясь в студию на съёмки очередного шоу, Хичоль обещает себе заходить сюда почаще.

И нет, это совсем не связано с тем, что это место — небольшая зацепка к тому незнакомцу. Там слишком уютно и хорошо, вкусный кофе и живая музыка. Только и всего.

Хичоль вообще не понимает, как это всё работает. Если тому человеку что-то от него нужно, то он, наверное, подошёл бы уже давно, правда? Или сделал бы хоть что-нибудь более существенное, чем эти редкие — случайные — встречи, которые и встречами-то назвать язык не поворачивается. Но Хичоль убеждается ещё в одном: все эти совпадения, как и сам незнакомец, напрочь отказываются покидать его голову даже во время работы.

Впрочем, не только голову: жизнь тоже. Хичоль даже не удивляется, когда, прогуливаясь пешком до дома, замечает _его_. Одетый в неизменный красный свитер, он стоит возле разбитой машины и — скорее всего — отчитывает кого-то, потому что выглядит он при этом не то взволнованным, не то разозлённым. Они о чём-то спорят между собой и взмахивают руками. И стоит Хичолю приблизиться к ним и спросить, нужна ли им помощь, как они оба заверяют его, что всё в порядке.

— Тогда, может, поговорим, наконец? — предлагает Хичоль, переводя изучающий взгляд на того, кто не покидает его мысли на протяжении последнего года. А ведь он даже имени его не знает! Абсурд какой-то, честное слово.

— Поговорим, но не здесь, — отвечает тот, нервно крутя в руках старинные часы на цепочке, а после убирает их в карман — но он даже не замечает, что те падают на землю — и кивает в сторону какого-то заведения за спиной Хичоля.

Снова кафе. Снова Хичоль отвлекается. Снова незнакомец пропадает!

Хичоль тяжело вздыхает, качает головой и обращается ко второму парню, который явно знает, что здесь происходит.

— Может, хотя бы ты мне что-нибудь объяснишь? — с надеждой просит Хичоль, а после добавляет: — Вы ведь явно знакомы.

— Чонсу-хён сам тебя найдёт. Рассказать тебе всё должен именно он, я могу лишь немного ускорить процесс, — произносит парень, поднимает те часы с земли и протягивает Хичолю, а после хмурится, когда вокруг руки Хичоля начинают летать зелёные искры, стоит ему коснуться часов. — Впрочем, ускорять и так уже некуда…

Опять сплошные загадки.

— А теперь можешь уйти отсюда, пожалуйста? Мне нужно избавиться от машины, пока никто больше не заметил, а это будет небезопасно, — говорит парень, а после, когда Хичоль отходит на довольно большое расстояние, щёлкает пальцами, и автомобиль резко загорается.

Но он даже не дымился всё это время. Неужели магия и правда существует? Всё буквально кричит об этом, но Хичоль всё равно старается размышлять об этом трезво и логически, да только вот ни черта не выходит.

Часы в руках приятно греют, издают едва заметное жёлтое свечение, которое тесно переплетается с его — зелёным, — и Хичоль искренне надеется, что прохожие не заметят этого, потому что его не спасает даже карман пальто. Но, к его счастью, никто не обращает на него внимания, все занятые своими мыслями и проблемами, спешащие по делам и даже не смотрящие по сторонам.

До дома он добирается быстрее обычного: не задерживается в магазине и не заходит в кафе. Но когда он уже поднимается на нужный этаж и поворачивает в сторону своей квартиры, замирает. Рядом с его входной дверью, облокотившись о стену, стоит Чонсу — так его, кажется, назвал тот парень? — скрестив руки на груди и внимательно наблюдая за Хичолем, окружённый едва заметными радужными искрами.

 _Значит_ , думает Хичоль, _он здесь не так давно_.

— Да мне везёт: то полгода тишины, то второй раз за день тебя вижу, — усмехается Хичоль, открывая дверь и пропуская вперёд гостя.

— Я не по своей воле это всё делаю, — произносит тот, оглядываясь в квартире, а после протягивает вперёд руку. — Верни мои часы.

Забавно, да вот только с Хичолем это не сработает.

— Ты же не думаешь, что я тебе их просто так верну? — выгибая бровь, уточняет Хичоль и, раздевшись, направляется в сторону кухни, сжимая те самые часы в ладони. — Кто ты такой?

— Ты в курсе, что это называется кражей? — бурчат в ответ, игнорируя второй вопрос.

— Я их не крал, а нашёл на земле, — Хичоль лишь пожимает плечами и даже улыбается, видя секундное замешательство на лице Чонсу, и снова повторяет: — Кто ты?

— Ты же не отстанешь… Меня зовут Пак Чонсу, — закатывая глаза, сдаётся он. — И я не мог обронить свои часы и не заметить этого, если только… Генри!

Он вдруг закрывает лицо руками, тяжело вздыхает, качает головой, и только после этого поднимает взгляд на Хичоля и замирает. Хичоль, заметив, куда тот смотрит, вытягивает руку с часами, наблюдая за Чонсу сквозь жёлто-зелёную дымку, которой стало ещё больше с появлением хозяина вещи.

— Я в курсе, как тебя зовут, тот парень сказал, — Хичоль поджимает губы, осторожно проводит большим пальцем по крышке часов, и та отзывается слабой вибрацией, посылая импульсами новые потоки искр. — Я спрашивал не это. И только попробуй ещё раз сказать, что ещё рано. Тот парень — ты, кажется, его Генри назвал минутой ранее? — заявил, что «ускорять процесс уже некуда».

Чонсу снова вздыхает, облокачивается о стену плечом и медленно кивает.

— Иногда Генри слишком много болтает, — с какой-то грустной усмешкой говорит он и, не отрывая взгляда от часов, продолжает, — но он прав, тянуть дальше и правда нельзя. Я Верховный маг, который виноват в том, что сейчас с тобой происходит.

На какое-то время воцаряется тишина, нарушаемая лишь еле слышным тиканьем.

— Никогда такого не видел, — признаётся Чонсу, указывая на сплетение свечения.

— Ты же сказал, что это твоя вина, разве нет? — удивляется Хичоль, понимая, что вместо того, чтобы во всём разобраться, запутывается лишь сильнее.

— Я не должен был пробуждать в тебе магию, Хичоль, — тихо заявляет Чонсу и отводит взгляд. — Я должен был следить, чтобы она продолжала в тебе спать и защищать, а не подвергать тебя опасности.

Хичоль выдыхает сквозь сжатые зубы, вопросительно выгибает бровь и жестом просит остановиться.

— Погоди, я ничего не понимаю. Как я могу оказаться магом, когда я родился в самой обычной семье и жил самой обычной жизнью? — недоумевает Хичоль, размахивая руками. — Я не верил в эту мистику до определённого момента. Сказать честно, я и сейчас то сомневаюсь в этом всём.

Ответом ему служит тихий смех Чонсу, и Хичоль искренне не понимает, что он сделал не так.

— Если бы ты правда не верил в магию, то мой артефакт не принял бы тебя, и вот этого слияния сейчас не происходило бы, — Чонсу качает головой и подходит ближе, спокойно забирая часы. — Артефакт редко признаёт кого-либо, кроме своего хозяина.

— И что это значит? — у Хичоля уже такая мешанина в голове от переизбытка информации, что он даже не задумывается над вопросами и ответами.

Но вместо того, чтобы хоть что-нибудь объяснить, Чонсу щёлкает пальцами, и сзади него образуется подобие портала, по краям обрамлённое уже знакомой радужной дымкой.

— Пойдём, — зовёт он Хичоля, делая шаг в портал, — мне будет проще тебе всё рассказать в своём мире.

И Хичолю не остаётся ничего, кроме как последовать за ним, если он и правда хочет во всём разобраться.

Однако, когда он оказывается «в мире Чонсу», то сразу же замирает: перед ним уже знакомый ему песчаный берег у моря, небольшой домик и сад с фонографом.

— Да, в тот раз ты действительно был здесь, — произносит Чонсу, заметив, видимо, реакцию Хичоля.

А после он приглашает его в сам дом, включает на минимальную громкость фонограф и предлагает чай или кофе, обосновывая тем, что разговор предстоит не из лёгких и быстрых.

В ходе которого Чонсу объясняет, что Хичоль — спящий маг. Его Сила — Сила света и жизни — спала в нём все эти годы и начала пробуждаться в тот день, когда Чонсу не смог проконтролировать свою Силу. В их первую встречу возле остановки у дома, когда Чонсу согрел его тёплым потоком воздуха, хотя прекрасно знал, к чему это всё могло привести. Но его магия тогда словно взбесилась, яростно противилась тому, что её пытаются удержать, и, вырвавшись, толкнула Хичоля к «пропасти».

Он объясняет, что навещает Хичоля гораздо чаще, чем он думает, просто до этого он ни разу не попадался, а после пробуждения магии у Хичоля, их Силы сами притягивались друг к другу, если находились в одном мире. Только Чонсу удавалось сдерживать эти порывы и не выдавать себя в большинстве случаев.

Ещё он объясняет — с этого надо было, вообще-то, начинать, Пак Чонсу, — деление миров, про стихии, про межмирье и, наконец, про демонов. Про войну, которая начнётся быстрее из-за его же ошибки: из-за пробуждения Силы Хичоля, рост и размножение демонов увеличилось, не говоря уже о том, что и путём превращения их становится всё больше.

— Погоди, Чонсу, а моя Сила тут причём? — допустим, Хичоль теперь начинает понимать, что к чему, пускай это и не укладывается в голове полностью, но он-то здесь причём вообще?

— Притом, что твоя Сила— это для них и маяк, и чистейшая энергия. И чем больше ты пользуешься своей Силой, тем хуже делаешь не только для себя, но и для всех вокруг.

Хичолю искренне хочется сейчас пойти на поводу у своих эмоций и психануть, попросить вернуть его обратно в свой мир и больше никогда не появляться, но он с трудом сдерживает себя и берёт в руки: эмоции сейчас ничем не помогут.

— И зачем нужна эта сила, если ей нельзя пользоваться? — устало спрашивает Хичоль, откидываясь на спинку стула.

— Я не могу тебе этого сейчас сказать, — уходит от ответа Чонсу, и, серьёзно, это ужасно раздражает Хичоля, но он не пытается больше ничего вытрясти. Не просит научить пользоваться этой магией, не интересуется, что будет дальше. Просто кивает, складывает руки на столе и утыкается в них лбом, прокручивая всё сказанное в своей голове.

Если смотреть объективно, то ничего особо страшного в этом нет, если не брать во внимание тот факт, что ему опасно использовать свою Силу. И ему приходится смириться.

После того, как вопросов у Хичоля больше не остаётся, Чонсу затягивает в его в самую обычную, напоминающую дружескую, беседу, и Хичоль впервые в жизни понимает, что за весь день, проведённый рядом с Чонсу, он даже не задумывался о том, где его место и кто он такой на самом деле.

И теперь, когда он обратил на это внимание, он понимает, почему вообще всегда переживал на эту тему. Всё ведь просто: он маг. А магам не место в мире людей.

Все паззлы как-то резко собираются в одну большую мозаику, но до цельной картины ей ещё далеко: между кусочками пока слишком много пространства, заполнить которое ему только предстоит. Но с этим будет уже намного проще.

А Чонсу оказывается поистине интересным собеседником, знающим — кажется — слишком многое для одного человека. И даже то, что ему больше трёх сотен лет, не является оправданием.

(На самом деле, Хичоль сейчас немножко завидует Чонсу.)

Хичоль не замечает, как засыпает прямо за столом, слушая очередной рассказ Чонсу, зато просыпается уже в своей кровати и мысленно благодарит за это Чонсу: нет никакого удовольствия в том, чтобы спать сидя.

Однако утром он вдруг понимает, что они никак не договорились с Чонсу о продолжении общения, и это немного расстраивает Хичоля. Вдруг они снова не увидятся полгода?

Но Чонсу развеивает все его опасения на следующий же вечер, просто открыв портал в свой дом прямо после окончания съёмок Хичоля. Оно приятно, но и одновременно непонятно: Чонсу ведь говорил, что вынужден следить за ним не по своей воле.

— Зачем ты это делаешь? — озвучивает вдруг свои мысли Хичоль, и, увидев непонимание на лице Чонсу, поясняет: — Ты ведь сам не хочешь этого общения.

А вот теперь Чонсу хмурится, закусывает нижнюю губу, а потом, судя по всему, вспомнив, возводит глаза к потолку и тяжело вздыхает.

— Я думал, что смогу оттянуть это ещё на какое-то время, — отвечает он, проводя ладонью по лицу. — Я же не знал тогда, что опоздал по всем параметрам. Как я вообще это раньше не заметил? Вчера ты сказал, что Сила начала проявлять себя намного раньше. Но я не видел этого, хотя должен был. Я был уверен, что у меня ещё есть время, что я найду способ…

Вот чего Хичолю точно не нужно — так это считающего себя виноватым Чонсу. Отчасти, конечно, он причина всего этого, но если он был рождён спящим магом, то с этим Чонсу точно ничего сделать не может.

Стоп.

Способ для чего?

— Чонсу, — резко перебивает Хичоль, вставая напротив него и глядя прямо в глаза. — Какой способ? Ты о чём?

— Не лишить тебя магии, не переживай за это, — горько усмехается Чонсу и кладёт руку на плечо Хичоля, несильно сжимая. — Хочешь чего-нибудь?

Вежливо отказавшись, Хичоль присаживается на диван посреди гостиной и снова убеждается в том, что у Чонсу дома _уютно и комфортно_ , как и должно быть.

— Ты всегда говоришь загадками или намеренно что-то умалчиваешь? — интересуется Хичоль, разминая шею.

— Только когда от этого может зависеть чья-то жизнь, — Чонсу мягко улыбается, предлагает сделать массаж, и, к собственному удивлению, Хичоль с радостью соглашается.

Остаток вечера проходит за непринуждённым разговором под тихую мелодию фонографа, под которую Хичоль снова благополучно засыпает. А просыпается уже в своём мире, своей квартире и своей постели.

Серьёзно, такими темпами скоро это войдёт в привычку, а доставлять неудобства Чонсу он не хочет. С другой стороны, проявление такой заботы греет душу, и он сам сказал бы, если бы его это не устраивало.

И, конечно, как Хичоль и думал, именно так оно и происходит: он раз за разом отключается под музыку и рассказы Чонсу, сквозь сон чувствует лёгкое прикосновение к волосам, а на утро оказывается у себя дома. Чонсу делает вид, что всё так, как и должно быть, только вот для Хичоля это становится чем-то очень личным и важным, о чём он не говорит никому — ни Кёнхуну, ни Хонки, ни даже самому Чонсу.

У того и своих забот хватает: проверка всех веток мира, контроль над порталами, друзья и в особенности демоны.

Последних, кстати, Хичоль всё чаще начинает встречать в своей жизни, и ему очень везёт, что в этот момент Чонсу где-то поблизости. Хичоль даже пытается пошутить, что это не он маяк для них, а Чонсу, за что получает лишь укоризненный взгляд и недовольное бормотание.

Но Хичоль и правда благодарен Чонсу за то, что тот всегда рядом.

Он даже упускает момент, когда начинает проводить всё своё свободное время на берегу у моря, оправдываясь перед Кёнхуном и Хонки, что хочет побыть один: ну не рассказывать же им про магию?

Зато он отчётливо помнит, когда впервые осознаёт, что питает к Чонсу далеко не дружеские чувства.

Он, как и обычно в последние месяцы, приходит к Чонсу через открытый портал, однако кроме самого Чонсу, в доме ещё оказывается Генри, те два парня из кафе и ещё несколько незнакомых ему людей — магов, как выясняется позже. А ещё девушка. Прекрасная, очаровательная и чудесная девушка, явно испанского происхождения, которая весь день не отходила от Чонсу ни на шаг — Лесли.

Чонсу не предупреждал о чём-то подобном, но, как потом понимает Хичоль, это экстренное собрание, на котором Хичоля, в общем-то, и быть не должно — он не будет участвовать в войне ни при каких обстоятельствах. А речь шла как раз о ней: о том, что демоны уже лезут во все щели межмирья, иногда добираясь до Внешнего мира, о том, что они будут делать и какой у них план, о том, какие у них шансы и не нужно ли обращаться за помощью к другим сообществам магов.

— Мы справимся сами, — уверяет Чонсу, нервно крутя в руках свои часы, от которых по-прежнему исходит жёлто-зелёное свечение (а ведь прошло уже три месяца, Сила должна была разделиться), но его перебивает Лесли, опускаясь на подлокотник кресла, в котором он сидел:

— Но меня ты позвал, — с заметным акцентом произносит она, поправляет выбившуюся прядь волос за ухо, а после щелчком пальцев заставляет маркер, которым Чонсу рисовал подобие плана на карте межмирья, внести поправки, с которыми в итоге все соглашаются.

Хичоль понимает, что они здесь все обсуждают очень важные вещи, но не может перестать смотреть на Чонсу с Лесли. Он думает о том, что они отлично смотрятся вместе, и от этих мыслей ему становится больно. Хичолю старательно приходится игнорировать красноречивый взгляд Кюхёна (спасибо Чонсу, хоть представил всех своих друзей) и пытаться вникать в план, изредка вставляя замечания и предложения.

Когда же они все расходятся, то Чонсу с Хичолем остаются вдвоём и просто молчат.

Тишина окутывает их уютным одеялом. Здесь — в этом мире и рядом с Чонсу — Хичоль чувствует себя в безопасности. Хичоль чувствует, что может быть собой, тем, кем он является на самом деле. Рядом с ним нет необходимости менять с десяток масок за день, а дышать и вовсе легко.

С Чонсу вообще очень душевно, спокойно и просто _хорошо_.

Да, им порой бывает неловко, но никогда тишина не давит на них тяжёлым грузом.

— Чонсу, — тихо зовёт его Хичоль, решив сказать то, о чём он думал на протяжении всего вечера. То, что должен был сказать ещё давно, но осознал только сегодня, приревновав к Лесли. — Ты мне нравишься.

Резко повернувшись в его сторону, Чонсу щёлкает пальцами, выключая фонограф, впервые используя для этого Силу.

— Уходи, — еле слышно произносит Чонсу каким-то надломленным голосом, и Хичоль искренне не понимает, почему. — Пожалуйста, просто уходи.

А после он прикрывает глаза и указывает рукой на только что созданный портал.

— Почему? — Хичоль с обидой смотрит на Чонсу: ему хочется понять причину столь резкой перемены поведения. Даже если Хичоль неправильно воспринял всю заботу, внимание и флирт, что были за всё это время, то он имеет право знать, ведь так? — Дело в Лесли? Это из-за неё?

— Нет, Хичоль, — Чонсу качает головой и поджимает губы. — Дело в тебе. И во мне. А теперь уходи, или я открою портал прямо под стулом, на котором ты сидишь, и ты вместе с ним окажешься у себя дома.

Добиться нормального ответа сейчас хочется больше всего, но слова Чонсу кольнули слишком сильно, да и спорить с ним сейчас совершенно не хочется. Поэтому он встаёт, преодолевает расстояние до портала в несколько шагов и спустя мгновение стоит посреди своей квартиры.

Кажущейся сейчас абсолютно пустой.

И абсолютно чужой.

Нет, он не собирается убиваться из-за отказа — не впервые в жизни. Его огорчает больше тот факт, что Чонсу толком ничего не объяснил.

А ещё то, что Чонсу не объявляется всю последующую неделю: он не открывает ему портал в свой мир, не появляется в его, и Хичоль начинает бояться, что что-то могло произойти. В конце концов, у магов и правда война прямо на носу. А самому Хичолю не попасть ни в одну из веток, ведь он не знает местоположение ни одного портала. И Хичоль сейчас искренне жалеет, что у магов нет связи на подсознательном уровне: это многое облегчило бы.

Чтобы не сидеть без дела и не заниматься самобичеванием, Хичоль решает отправиться к Генри: из всех друзей Чонсу, с ним он общался чаще, хотя найти его было сложнее, чем того же Кюхёна, и единственное место, в котором он может находиться и о котором знает Хичоль — та компания, организованная магами. Генри как-то рассказывал про неё, и что он там временами работает.

Встречает его он на входе в высокое здание почти в центре Сеула, и сразу же переходит к делу:

— Генри, привет. Как мне попасть к Чонсу?

От такого прямого вопроса Генри даже теряется, если верить его выражению лица.

— Он тебе не сказал, да? — Генри качает головой и сразу же отвечает на свой вопрос: — Ну конечно, он тебе не сказал. Нам не выиграть эту войну без твоей силы, хён. Чонсу-хён не хочет рисковать собой, но без тебя потери будут огромными. Он хочет справиться своими силами, заманив демонов каким-то старинным заклинанием, но шансы невелики. Да, мы убьём их, но выживем ли сами… И он мне голову открутит, если узнает об этом разговоре.

Кажется, теперь Хичоль начинает понимать, почему Чонсу так резко отреагировал на его признание: он просто не хотел, чтобы Хичоль привязывался к нему, потому что не верил в то, что останется жив. Что хоть кто-нибудь из них выживет.

— Почему вы все согласны с этим, когда есть возможность победить меньшей кровью? Наверняка все знают о моей Силе, — уточняет Хичоль, качая головой. Он уже примерно знает, что должен сделать, даже если Чонсу от этого будет не в восторге.

— Слово Чонсу для нас закон, — Генри просто пожимает плечами, словно давно смирился со своей участью. — Ты не думай, что мы не хотим жить. Я прекрасно понимаю его чувства — сам прошу дорого для меня человека держаться от этого всего подальше, а ведь он всего лишь обычный человек, который ничем себя защитить не сможет.

— Тогда не проще наоборот держать его ближе к себе, чтобы ты смог его спасти в случае чего? — не понимает Хичоль.

На него смотрят так, словно хотят прожечь одним взглядом.

— Хён, если у нас всё получится, то все демоны попадут в ловушку, поведясь на заклинание Чонсу-хёна. А если всё в итоге будет так, как говорил Чанмин, то вообще переживать нечего. Но это уже зависит не от нас, — тихо заявляет Генри, кладя ладонь на плечо Хичоля. — Если ты правда хочешь помочь, то я покажу тебе, как попасть в межмирье, куда мы через несколько дней собираемся заманивать демонов.

— Хочу, — признаётся Хичоль, сжимая руки в кулаки. — Я не хочу, чтобы вы все погибли, Генри.

Слабо, но одобряюще и благодаро улыбнувшись, Генри разворачивается и уходит, бросив напоследок «буду ждать послезавтра около железнодорожного моста в центре в 9 вечера. И не говори об этом Чонсу-хёну, если он вдруг объявится: сотрёт память так же, как моему другу сегодня, лишь бы защитить».

Отлично просто.

То есть Чонсу мог просто стереть ему память, и он бы ничего не помнил?

Тогда Хичолю ещё повезло, что Чонсу просто его выгнал.

И что Хичоль пошёл именно к Генри за помощью.

Единственное, что сейчас крутится в мыслях у Хичоля — он должен будет заманить всех демонов на свою Силу. Но он даже не знает, как это сделать. Он лишь надеется, что Генри ему подскажет, потому что даже сейчас — осознавая, что согласился на это, поддавшись мимолётному порыву — он не собирается отказываться от собственных слов. Он сделает всё, что будет в его силах, лишь бы спасти как можно больше людей и самого Чонсу.

Скажи кто год назад ему, что все его сомнения о том, что он находится не на своём месте в этой жизни, не безосновательны не потому, что он занят не своим делом, а потому что на деле он маг, способный одержать победу в войне с демонами, он бы покрутил пальцем у виска.

Но сейчас он пересмотрел свои идеалы, уволился с большинства программ, сославшись на проблемы со здоровьем, и готов — правда готов — перебраться к Чонсу, если в конце концов они все выживут.

Почему-то страха он не чувствует: и вот это должно настораживать, но вместо этого он чувствует взявшуюся из ниоткуда уверенность в том, что всё, что он собирается делать — правильно, независимо от исхода.

Встретившись с Генри в назначенных время и месте, он первым делом спрашивает, что конкретно должен будет сделать: он ведь не умеет пользоваться магией.

— Просто слушай своё сердце, хён, — спокойно отвечает Генри. — В этом нет ничего сложного. Сила — продолжение мага, такая же часть тела, как руки или ноги. Ты поймёшь, как ею управлять, прислушавшись к собственным чувствам.

Легко сказать, думает Хичоль, но согласно кивает и шагает вслед за Генри в непонятную размытую и слегка блестящую из-за лунного света возле здания зону, после чего оказывается в каком-то болоте. Другого слова просто не подобрать.

Из-за отвратительного запаха гнили Хичолю приходится закрыть нос рукавом и идти за Генри вперёд, стараясь сильно не отставать: вокруг сплошной туман.

— Чонсу-хён почувствует тебя сразу, хён, — предупреждает Генри. — Будь к этому готов. Мы и так опаздываем, уже все ждут. Но если бы мы пришли раньше — Чонсу-хён мог бы тебя выгнать.

— А что помешает ему сделать это сейчас? — спрашивает Хичоль, потому что да — а что, собственно, сейчас помешает ему открыть прямо под Хичолем портал и отправить обратно во Внешний мир?

Ответом ему послужили вопли и рычание демонов, уже собравшихся вокруг магов, и звуки борьбы, грохот взрывов, шум ветра и журчание воды.

Достаточно красноречивый ответ.

Но сквозь всю эту какофонию звуков Хичоль отчётливо слышит голос Чонсу, и на долю секунды готов провалиться сквозь землю — настолько злого, недовольного и разочарованного голоса у него он ещё не слышал. Но Хичоль сразу берёт себя в руки, игнорирует все вопросы от Чонсу, отпрыгивая от открывшегося возле него портала в сторону, и не медлит больше ни секунды. Он закрывает глаза, пытаясь сконцентрироваться и _почувствовать_ свою Силу, думая лишь о том, что ему необходимо выпустить её, чтобы спасти всех. И когда он хватается за тонкую зелёную ниточку и резко тянет за неё, вокруг него появляется яркая вспышка цвета молодой листвы, разлетаясь в разные стороны.

А после Хичолю реально становится страшно: из появляющихся повсюду дыр лезут полчища демонов, которым, кажется, нет ни конца, ни края.

Возле него лианами извивается Сила, которую он направляет в сторону кучки демонов, сжимая и раздавливая их прочными стеблями, в других летят огромные огненные шары Генри, устрашающий и сносящий всё на своём пути ураган Кюхёна, погребающая под собой волна Донхэ, радужные искры и уйма режущих на множество кусков порталов Чонсу, ледяной, оставляющий колотые раны, град Чжоу Ми, шаровые молнии Лесли.

В глазах ужасно рябит, уши заложены, и Хичоль понимает, что долго так не продержится — он чувствует, как стремительно покидают его силы, голова начинает ужасно кружиться, а руки и ноги становятся ватными. Он предпринимает последнюю попытку выпустить как можно больше Силы, и когда ему это удаётся, вокруг всё на мгновение становится ярко-зелёным, а после тухнет.

Последнее, что он запоминает перед тем, как потерять сознание, это обеспокоенное лицо Чонсу и тысячи трупов демонов вокруг.

Приходит в себя он долго — как выясняется позже, он пролежал около двух суток дома у Чонсу, — но испытывает такое облегчение, когда слышит, что всем удалось выжить. Не без серьёзных ранений, но главное, что все живы.

— Ты чем вообще думал, скажи мне?! — недовольно, на грани истерики, спрашивает Чонсу, когда замечает, что Хичоль уже открыл глаза и даже пытается встать.

— Чонсу-я, не кричи, — сиплым голосом отвечает Хичоль, приняв полусидячее положение. — Всё ведь хорошо закончилось.

— Ты мог умереть, Боже, за что ты свалился на мою голову, — продолжает бурчать Чонсу, уже опускаясь на диван возле Хичоля. Он осторожно обнимает его, прижимая к себе, а после тихо признаётся: — Ты хоть понимаешь, что я не простил бы себя, если с тобой бы что-нибудь случилось? Я так боялся, что ты уже не очнёшься.

— Вот если бы ты сразу сказал, как правильно пользоваться моей Силой, то, возможно, всё не было бы так серьёзно, — предполагает Хичоль, сжимая футболку на спине Чонсу и утыкаясь лбом в его плечо.

— Не было бы. Если пользоваться твоей Силой, то она тебя разрушает в любом случае, Хичоль, — объясняет он, отстраняясь. — Как только все подлечатся, я хотел пригласить их, чтобы отметить победу. Ты ведь придёшь?

— Чонсу, по правде… — неловко начинает Хичоль, потирая щёку. — Раз нам теперь не угрожает смерть, то я подумал, ты не будешь против, если я к тебе переберусь?

Смесь удивления, радости и надежды на лице кажутся Хичолю красноречивее любых слов, но Чонсу резко хмурится:

— Ты ведь сильный, Хичоль-а. Побег от реальности — не решение проблемы, — грустно произносит он.

— Ты такой дурак, — Хичоль качает головой и спешит добавить: — Я бегу не от чего-то, а к чему-то. И в моём случае это жизнь с дорогим для меня человеком в том мире, который за год стал мне большим домом, нежели та квартира за всю мою жизнь.

Вместо ответа Чонсу мягко и легко целует Хичоля в висок, согласно кивает и проводит рукой по его волосам.

***

Глядя на весь тот балаган, что их компания устроила буквально за час, Хичоль боится даже представить, что будет к концу вечера: Чанмин, Генри и Рёук вызвались заняться барбекю и остальными закусками и уже готовят, Юнхо, Донхэ и Хёкдже пытаются перетанцевать друг друга, Чжоу Ми украшает всё своими иллюзиями, Чонун помогает Шивону двигать мебель на берегу.

Хичоль ищет пледы и подушки, чтобы всем было удобнее и уютнее сидеть, но вдруг замирает, глядя на то, в чём к нему выходит Чонсу: белая свободная рубашка, расстёгнутая на две верхних пуговицы, чёрный тонкий чокер на шее и узкие чёрные брюки.

Это Чонсу так решил его на прочность проверить, или как?

Потому что то, о чём тут же начинает фантазировать Хичоль, явно не похоже на детские сказки на ночь. Потому что всё, о чём сейчас он способен думать, это как сильно он хочет поцеловать Чонсу, спуститься к шее, чтобы оставить там несколько засосов, запустить руку под рубашку и провести по впалому животу рукой. А после затащить Чонсу в спальню, толкнуть на кровать, стянуть с него джинсы вместе с бельём, и, растянув тонкими пальцами, войти в него, выбивая судорожные стоны и крики. Или хотя бы опуститься прямо посреди гостиной перед ним на колени, расстегнуть ширинку, и, вобрав в рот его член, отсосать буквально у всех на виду.

Но тут в дом заходит Кюхён, загадочно улыбается Хичолю и направляется на кухню.

— Что-то не так, Хичоль-а? — видимо, заметив замешательство на лице Хичоля, интересуется Чонсу, подходя ближе.

— У него всё в порядке, хён! — кричит Кюхён, возвращаясь обратно, и, подмигнув Хичолю, уходит, бросив напоследок «просто останьтесь наконец одни, мы не маленькие — переживём без вас часик».

Хичоль чувствует, как у него краснеют щёки и шея, а Чонсу непонимающе смотрит на него, пытаясь понять, что вообще сейчас произошло. А потом, судя по резко изменившемуся лицу, осознает, резко приближается к Хичолю, глубоко целуя и толкая в сторону спальни.


End file.
